Funding is requested to support Arizona Cancer Center (University of Arizona) participation in Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) cooperative cancer clinical research to improve the treatment of cancer in humans. Specific aims and objectives are: 1. To continue to meet our current scientific leadership and core service commitments including: (a) protocol coordination (multiple studies);(b) disease and discipline committee administration;(c) reference and repository laboratory administration;(d) group quality assurance and quality control. 2. To continue to promote the rapid integration of promising new research leads, including those developed at the Arizona Cancer Center, into cooperative group testing to improve patient treatment options and patient care. 3. To continue to meet our institutional clinical research commitments in the recruitment of appropriate patients for SWOG and SWOG-endorsed studies and all attendant commitments to Iong-term follow-up, quality assurance, quality control, etc. 4. To continue to promote physician and patient awareness of and participation in SWOG and SWOG-endorsed clinical trials and outreach programs. 5. To continue efforts to understand factors affecting accrual, particularly those in special populations (e.g., minority, elderly, financially disadvantaged), and to implement appropriate interventions where possible.